


Mommies Boys

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Sons, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Anne Harper has always enjoyed watching her boys sleep, until she catches them out of bed and out of their pyjamas.
Relationships: Anne Harper/Dicky Harper, Anne Harper/Nicky Harper, Anne Harper/Ricky Harper, Dicky Harper/Nicky Harper, Dicky Harper/Ricky Harper, Ricky Harper/Nicky Harper
Kudos: 14





	Mommies Boys

Anne Harper had always watched her children as they slept, finding it comforting to watch her babies sleeping faces looking so peaceful after a day of chaos. No fighting or petty arguments, just petite faces of angels. Although as each year went by Anne watched her four children developing into handsome young men and a pretty strong willed girl, all of them resembling their parents at that age. The boys were no longer soft-cheeked young cherubs but were sharpening their features and changing up to their own styles away from a parent's control. It was touching to watch them growing up so fast.

Every night she would walk around the room making sure to tuck the quads in tight, pulling up Dicky's blankets after he kicked them off or putting away the book Ricky inevitably fell asleep reading. Dawn and Nicky were easier in their sleep, giving the woman plenty of time to stare at them as they slept. However, there was one troubling thing when it came to watching the boys in particular as they got older and more comfortable with their bodies. Because every now and then on a hot night where the air was humid and sleep was a fleeting fantasy, she would enter the room to find a familiar sight turned wrong.

For the last year and a bit she had witnessed her boys begin to lose a few layers when going to bed, the most prevalent in doing this being Dicky; The first time Anne saw her son's toned body and bare chest she had felt her throat go dry, having not seen a sexy young body like that in hears. Dicky was smooth and bulking up though he was yet to develop abs despite the muscular body. She had been so tempted to caress the tanned torso, running her hands along her son's slightly curved hips, caress his dark-olive nipples or just massage his sharpened pecs for a while. But Anne had always held herself back. Though curiosity got the better of her once and she eased down the young boy's blankets to see what Dicky wore. Finding that the boy wore a pair of black sweatpants that slipped a little low, revealing underneath tight black boxer briefs with a red hem reading 'Under Armour'.

Though much less frequently, the other boys copied this.

Ricky and Nicky were smooth and slimmer with undeveloped but still sexy young bodies, a cute contrast to their brother's hunkier form. The blond had really come out of his shell and become an ambitious if not loud young man with a few sharp features to his young body though still remaining the thinnest. Whereas Nicky devoted much of his time to the kitchen and neglected to work out too heavily on his body, leaving it up to light workout and his vegan lifestyle to provide a decently toned young chest with lightly tanned skin similar to that of Dicky.

However, that sight that Anne came across on a humid Summer night was one she had never glanced at before nor even tried to imagine prior. There on their beds were her three hunky young sons with their shirts removed, all lying in their underwear pulled down around their sexy members. Dicky in his Under Armours, the tight black fabric looking good on him. It turned out that Ricky wore boxers and had pulled his cock out through the slit, his cock poking out of the loose blue fabric. Nicky was in a pair of simple black boxer briefs that went with his dark colour scheme nowadays.

Anne watched as her sons silently pleasured themselves, not saying a word to each other as their hands moved up and down along their individual lengths. Not even glancing to their exposed members, simply stroking away as if they were all alone. Unaware of their mothers watching eye on their young bodies taking in the details. From there she got a rough idea of her sons' cock sizes but couldn't be sure without being up close. Nicky looked to be roughly five and a half-inches, taking his cock in slow strokes along the full shaft, his hand cupping the slim tip before lowering down into his neatly shaven pubes. Whereas he kept things tidy and smooth, Dicky on the other hand allowed his chestnut jungle to grow into wild tangles surrounding his surprisingly thick cock. A good six-inches long, Dicky's length took on the same olive tan as his skin with a matching dark-olive head as his nipples.

From the doorway Anne could see some precum glistening from his tip and Dicky biting his lower lip. He took on faster, powerful strokes of his cock that looked as though he felt utterly amazing. Moving down to Ricky, he had the smallest cock at about five and a quarter-inches peeking out from his boxers. At a steady pace jerking himself off with his thumb pressed firmly on the mushroom tip rubbing in his precum. Anne could not see his bush due to his boxers but knew that her boy had started to care less about perfectly neat hair so may actually have a nice little bush down there by now.

After a few moments of watching the boys stroke their cocks, Anne finally heard one moan.

It was Nicky, his moan a low husky whisper. "Ungh… fuck, it's too hot to get into this!"

"I know!" Dicky added his agreement, pulling his sweaty cock back then letting it slap against his waist, "How are you going Ricky? I can't get off,"

A little unwilling to talk in this state, Ricky kept his answer short and to the point. "Me neither."

"I wish Dawn would still take care of them for us," Rolling to one side to face his brothers, Dicky's cock showed off perfectly for Anne. Who hadn't realised how wet this was making her until reaching into her nightie and touching herself. Drenched. "She was so good at sucking our dicks until she got all high and mighty about it!"

Those words sunk in now and it was like Anne had stumbled into someone else's perverted fantasy about her four children. The four of them did all this heated action together at some point and all Anne could do was stand at the door to her sons' room fingering herself to the picture of Dawn sucking away on their three cocks. Her own daughter swallowing her brothers. Sliding two fingers deeper into her soaking wet pussy, the older woman continued to stare and listen. Watching Ricky and Nicky roll over to reveal their slim chests and gently pleasuring their cocks.

"Yeah but you heard her! No more sucking unless we eat her out first every time. It's unbelievable!" Ricky argued, throwing his hands up. A grumpy look on his face was cute. "Like, I love eating her out as much as you guys but she takes forever and I need sleep!"

"I know right, she took all our time up last time! Dad nearly caught us!" Nicky groaned. "Pretty sure, he saw Ricky's cock…"

Anne fingered herself, biting back moans as she listened to her needy sons talking about getting their cocks sucked like that while wondering why her husband hadn't said anything about seeing Ricky erect. Able to perfectly envision it since she could see every detail of their cocks from a distance, the tips drooling precum and glistening with a little sweat. Something from the humidity that, just a moment later, made her hand slip on the doorknob and stumble into their rooms looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Ordinarily this would alarm a teenage boy driving him to tuck away his exposed meat and act like he was doing nothing. Or for a mother to be disgusted at the sight and tell them that they'll get hairy palms or go blind. However, while Nicky and Ricky reacted this way, Dicky's grin grew wider as he instantly saw where his mother's hand was. In her nightie with a dark wet patch from her pussy juices. He loved the look on her.

"Hey guys…" He slowly looked towards them, eyes lingering on Anne. "I think mom liked our show,"

"W-what?" Nicky stuttered out, shocked.

Anne pulled her hand away from her pussy fast as lightning but Dicky had already swung his legs over the bed and jumped down to the floor. Approaching his mother with an eyebrow raised and a smug look on his annoyingly sexy face. All his mother could do was back up slowly, mimicking his steps but stumbling until her back away against the bedroom door accidentally pressing it shut. She pressed hard against the wood, stuttering trying to make up some excuse.

But it fell upon deaf ears, Dicky simply getting up close to his mother with his cock swinging intimidatingly between his legs. Once close enough, rather than say anything the hot fifteen-year-old knelt down in front of Anne then eased up the front of her lace nightie to reveal her white panties to the other boys. A giggle passed his lips before Dicky went in and planted a kiss on the soaked fabric.

"O-Oh my god… Dicky-"

Anne reacted with a moan, subdued but loud enough to get the quad's attention. Three pairs of eyes locked on their mother watching as Dicky used his tongue to begin pleasuring her through the panties. His hands tenderly feeling up her body. She kept in great form after having four kids at once.

"Mm…" Dicky moaned, too, a look of mischief in his eyes. "You taste better than I thought,"

Clawing at the door, Anne tried willing herself to push Dicky away and reprimand the boy for touching her so inappropriately, but she would be damned if that tongue wasn't working unders swishing around her clit right through her panties. Instead of a yell, a moan escaped the woman, flooding her panties with even more juice than before. If it was hot to watch the boys jerking off, then she didn't have words to describe how it felt to have Dicky's tongue go to town on her pussy while her other sons watched and rubbed their tented cocks.

It reminded Anne of her college days when she was young and hot, easily having all the boys wanting her. Wondering now why on earth she had settled for a spineless one like Tom. Other boys were like Dicky down there, quick to worship her without a second question. Tom was more like, well like Nicky but if he didn't pull his cock back out and hid his face in a pillow. Moaning at the eyes on her with hunger once more, Anne's traitorous hand moved to run through Dicky's wild hair.

"O-oh don't stop… mommy feels so good…" She said without fully realising it, making her sons throb. This is the kind of thing they needed on a hot night.

Dawn was nothing if they could get someone like their own mother interested.

"Do you really like that, mom? I mean, he's your kid!" Nicky asked, his throat dry. Jealous that Dicky was doing that to their sexy mother in little more than lace.

"Mmmm, it means that I love it even more. You know that you kids are my all…" She moaned, as Dicky continued. 'I would love if you and Ricky came over here as well."

With their young eyes going wide, Nicky and Ricky shared a look of excitement and fear before crawling out of their beds and hesitantly approaching the pair. When they got close enough Dicky was pulled away and Anne directed Nicky over with a finger, guiding the boy onto his knees. He peeled aside her panties to grant himself and his brothers their first view at their mother's tight pink pussy.

They could tell that it was a little used and more experienced than Dawn's, but the maturity of it had the teenage boys drooling.

All of their eyes roaming the slits as sweet juices poured from the opening, only lasting a moment before Nicky used his tongue to lap up every drop he could reach. Using his hands to caress his mother's hips as his tongue got to work eating out her juices to the best of his ability. He wasn't the best pussy eater but wasn't bad at it, either. Taking deep, slow licks along its lips and only gently pushing his tongue inside the hole. It felt tighter around his tongue than the boy ever expected after the four of them, but it was nothing astounding.

"Damn mommy…" Ricky whispered, as he watched Nicky going to work on her pussy. Their mother's juices dripping down onto the teenage boy's tongue.

"Don't talk, just lick!" Anne begged, so used to five minutes of unamusing sex and not a little tongue pleasuring her so deep. It wasn't just having four kids that kept her and Tom from having sex.

She wanted hotness and something that blew her mind. Something her husband couldn't do. Which led her to right now, where she was hoping that her young, maturing little stud sons would give her a fuck that would light a fire once more.

Jamming his tongue as deep as he could go into his mother, Nicky smirked a little into the pinkness before using a little force to spin her around and present their mothers ass to his brothers. Raising a hand before SMACK! She didn't get time to yelp or even react before he slapped her ass again, all the while digging deep with his talented tongue. Nicky's hands grabbed her ass after a few more to feel up the round cheeks and spread them apart tormentingly.

Ricky knew this was his invitation, so got down behind their mother and ran his tongue up the crack. Nicky held the cheeks open for him, allowing the blond to explore her legs as he licked along her ass. Tongue flicking the sensitive tight hole, knowing this would be their prize. The tighter, clearly never before used hole. Ricky applied a little pressure to tease it with the tip of his tongue, but knew the first thing he wanted inside there was his dick.

With his mother's pussy and ass taken, Dicky found himself left with one option and being bold enough to do it, he grabbed his mother and pulled her into a deep kiss like they had never shared before. This wasn't a kiss of mother and son, it was one of lust filled lovers.

Anne, lost in the threeway assault on her body, kissed back with a moan of delight. Her hands roaming Dicky's bare back while their lips played lightly, only deepening a few moments after when his tongue ran the length of her lips. Barely needing to ask before slipping inside and claiming territory over her mouth. An action that heated their kiss into a fiery make out session, standing there in his bedroom while two other boys tongued her holes.

"My sexy boys should fully strip for their mommy, shouldn't they…" Anne purred. Wanting their underwear gone. She wanted to see everything including what she bet were firm, sexy little asses.

"Busy…" Nicky and Ricky moaned in unison, digging their tongues deeper into her holes. Tasting everything their mother had to offer.

"Dicky, strip yourself and your brothers for Momma…" She commanded in response.

Surprisingly chill about stripping his brothers, Dicky shrugged: "Okay!"

Lowering down to Nicky first, he gripped the boy's black boxer briefs and slowly lowered them to show off the boy's smooth toned ass to their mother. A feature that surprised her was how tight his ass looked, guessing that he did a few squats here and there for an ass like that. No bubble or anything. Just firm and strong. Her eyes followed Dicky back to her sweet blond boy, Ricky. His boxers were harder to remove as Dicky had to try tucking his hard cock back into them but only got frustrated when the fabric wouldn't pull over the length enough for him to tuck it away. So a simple but impressive rip later, the tattered torn open remains of Ricky's blue boxers lay on the floor under his bubble butt. To her surprise, Ricky wasn't phased and instead remained licking along her ass and teasing the hole. So she was free to stare at his round smooth ass.

Dicky returned to the front and made no show of yanking down his boxer briefs, exposing his firm sexy butt in all its tanned glory. With no tan line at his waist it was obvious he'd gone naked around somewhere before.

Once Dicky had finished removing his own, a lust filled Anne questioned the trio. "Are mommy's baby boys still virgins? Or have those sexy behinds felt a rock hard length sink into them like a real man…"

"I-I've tried it once…" Ricky admitted quietly, a pinkness to his cheeks. The blond looked at the shocked faces of his family with a small pout. Anne smirked a little, of course it would be Ricky. A bubble ass like that was addictive.

"You'll have to tell me all about it in the morning- AH! Nicky!" Anne snapped, feeling her black-haired boy's teeth grazing against her clit. It felt strange to feel that sensation again after all these years, "Such naughty boys… How to deal with you all…?"

"C-could we-" Ricky began, but Nicky shockingly was the one to blurt it out.

"Can we fuck you mommy!"

In the heat of the moment, Anne said something that very few mothers ever would. Something that instantly made her wet and all three of her sons drip with precum in anticipation: "I'm surprised you've held off asking me this long, Nicky…"

"R-Really?" The wannabe future Chef questioned.

Though it was a hefty struggle to break free of their grasps, touches, kisses and most importantly tongues, Anne moved away from the three over to Nicky's bed since he had paid for his own queen size with money from working at Get Sporty. She crawled on top and made a show of removing her lace nighty for her three sexy boys, loving all eyes on her and not Tom on his phone. This act left her naked from the waist up as all she was was a pair of panties already pulled to the side for quick and easy access. Playing with her mature, round breasts the woman purred. Rolling them around in her palm like soft marshmallows that made the three young mouths water.

"Wh-where do you want us, mom?" The boys gulped in unison.

"Well let's see, Momma's little ass snacker back there," Anne purred back at Ricky. "Can use his work by taking me anally…"

Ricky could have died a happy boy hearing those words. He crawled onto the bed but right past Anne, instead going to Nicky's drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube that he kept hidden under his underwear at the back. Handing it over then laying back as Anne giggled before pouring some onto her palm. The woman laid her hand against his twitching cock and started rubbing lube into Ricky's length, wrapping her fingers around its decent shaft to jerk off her son.

"O-Ohhh gawd, mom…!"

Turning back to the other boys while jerking off Ricky, she purred to her hunk of a son. "Dicky can come put his seed in mommy's pussy,"

Scissoring her pinkness open for the boy, then slipped a finger deep inside and moaned for him. Drawing Dicky over like magic, the boy's body moved on its own as he walked over to the bed and put both hands to her breasts. Leaning in to kiss Anne's neck and leave his mark while playing with her jiggly tits, using his skilled fingers to pinch the nipples as she jerked off his brother. Eventually even feeling a hand wrap around his cock and start jerking it.

"Fuck…" He moaned in her ear.

As his siblings enjoyed their prized holes, Nicky felt left out. "W-What about me mommy?"

"Oooh I haven't sucked a dick in years, honey! Want to be my first in a long time, Nicky sweetie?" Anne cooed to her vegan son, joking internally that she was about to swallow his meat.

From the thought his mom's mouth around his young cock, Nicky nearly exploded and instead simply felt his cock throb as he released a deep moan. "God yes mommy!"

After that it was just a matter of getting into position, the incestious four shifting around on the bed and all three managing to pull their mother into a kiss while the other two got ready. Dicky wanted their mother prime for poundability so demanded he was on top, thus Ricky laid down and allowed his mother to straddle up with her back to him. Both hands tentatively moved to her hips as the woman guided her virgin ass down onto the mushroom tip of his cock, wincing when the head pushed past her anal ring and her son forced her down his full length. Not far behind him, Dicky wasted no time in lining up his cock with their mother's used pussy and pushed inside of her, forcing a deep moan from Anne who hadn't felt anything fill her that way in a long, LONG time. Glad that the two boys held nothing back, no 'savouring the moment' but just started to fuck her hard.

However, she took her time with Nicky. The blushing boy wiggled closer to her, staring at Anne's breasts as they bounced around. His eyes eventually shifted to her lips, luscious and full. Nicky moaned when she took hold of his cock and stroked the thickness, grinding her wrist.

"Fuck, yessss!" She gasped when the two slammed their whole cocks in together. Full dicking their sexy mother's holes. "You boys might actually make me cum! I haven't had a real orgasm in years!"

Each of her sons now had a goal in mind. Do what their father couldn't.

Ricky held Anne up, using his hips to pound her tight ass with all the force he had. His five and a quarter-inch dick pounding her deep, making his balls slap against her ass. The boy's cock was trapped inside like a vice, feeling every muscle trying to milk him dry. Something that would take a good few loads.

He was attempting to keep up with Dicky but was losing badly as the hunkier boy pounded hard at a furious pace, sweat dripping off his body. Dicky's cock fucking his mother as hard as some boys she knew in college. She was looser than Dawn but this pussy was built to take cocks like his, with the boy fucking her perfectly shaped hole.

"Come on boys, stop treating your mommy like your sister… treat me like the slut I am for wanting the cock of my sexy sons…" Anne growled.

Taking a fistful of his mother's hair, Nicky guided her mouth under his cock and grind the shaft against her lips. "You gonna pay me some attention then, slut?"

Moaning loudly from her sons getting it, Anne began sucking Nicky with a passion she hadn't experienced since her college days. Worshipping his shaft with her talented tongue, Anne worked on getting a taste of every single inch of Nicky's five and a half inch cock. Moving slowly up and down the length, even swiping her tongue around under his heavy sack when she reached it. All this before moving up the length once more and engulfing the slim tip of Nicky's cock and starting to really suck on it.

Nicky was in a world of pleasure as someone finally worshipped his cock. Dawn was so rough with it, just sucking on it hard until the boys came. But his own mother was taking the time to wrap her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth at all.

Pulling off, Anne purred out another demand. One that had three feeling their cocks ready to explode. "Boys… I want all three of you to cum in my pussy… together."

"You want all th-three inside?" Dicky gulped, wondering how it would feel with two cocks grinding against his dick. He could already feel Ricky roughly pounding her ass but that was through her. "That's so hot mom!"

"Mmm, Momma wants to feel all of her sexy sons in and cumming inside of her at the same time…" The horny woman responded, moaning around Nicky's cock. Upon swallowing the boy's cock, she slammed her hips down on the boy's two cocks, burying them deep. Then all of a sudden she felt boy roughly gripping her hair and starting to force her down to deepthroat, afterwards beginning to fuck her face. "Mph!"

As for the other two, they both pulled out and Dicky realigned them with her pussy before pushing in hard and deep. Not quite full yet but still the two grinding together in her pussy felt amazing.

Pulling off with a cry of absolute pleasure, the woman begged: "Jo-Join then Nicky! Uuuungh, please-!"

"When I'm done." Nicky replied, while fucking her throat deep and hard.

"P-Please Nicky…" Anne begged around her son's cock, loving having one of her sons control her like this.

Groaning, the boy pulled out and slapped his leaking cock to her cheek. Muttering 'slut' to himself, the young boy got down behind Dicky and pushed his brother gently down to lay on their mother's body. The space allows him room to ease his cock in alongside his brothers, stretching her to her limit with ease. Their sweaty bodies pressed together as all three boys struggled to fuck her; The tightness made it hard to move, forcing Anne to move her hips along their lenghty cocks and take them all roughly balls deep with a shriek of pleasure.

There would never be enough of this.

Ricky grabbed Anne's bouncing tits and used them to stabilize them all, pushing his slim hips up and down with a loud moan.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum, mommy!" One of the three moaned, though she couldn't pick out who.

Maybe it was all three. She didn't mind which it was however, she wanted her young sons cum inside of her. To keep feeling them inside of her even once their young teenage members had pulled out and they had left her again.

As he continued moving inside of her, Ricky squeezed her breasts as the three cocks fucked her in unison, but she was distracted by a powerful orgasm rocking her body for the first time in years. Juices exploded on the three cocks, coating all three of their young teenage cocks with a mixture of their mother's pussy juices and soon the cum of their brothers, with a touch of their own as well.

"Ngh… Fucking… Take it!" Dicky grunted, moaning out for the final slam. His cock rests inside, pumping a thick load of teenage cum inside his mother's stretched pussy. Soon followed by Ricky whining and adding his own milk, though it took a little more fucking for Nicky to finish up and add his load of cum into their mother's pink pussy. "Mm… theeere, slut…"

"Mmm… that's it Dicky ke-keep calling your slutty mom that… let your mommy know how much of a whore she is?"

Smirking at the request, Dicky leaned in close. His voice low and husky, "You're a dirty little slut for your sons, aren't you? You just love taking our cocks? Dontcha?"

Anne, still with no idea why this was so hot, moaned softly. She loved Dicky talking dirty, calling her a slut and now having three hot loads of teenage cum swimming around her pussy. So her pussy clenched the three boys tight. Keeping them inside as Dicky whispered dirty things into her ear, promising the new fuck and the one after that. Everything her sexy sons were going to do to her after tonight, knowing how much Anne needed this.

Despite having shot, the three boys remained hard as steel. All three hot and clustered around inside the woman, bathing in their pool of cum. Anne moved her hips only just, able to feel the sensation of three cocks moving around inside. Filling her up so wide there wouldn't be room for more.

"Hear that guys?" Dicky purred, "Mom's our slut. Our bitch. We can call her that now, right?"

Ricky pouted, "But it's hotter calling you mommy!"

Showing her agreement, Anne leaned down and captured Ricky in a heated lip-lock. Kissing deep and dirty while the boys, to her astonishment, started to fuck her again. Though one cock left the three and eased back into her ass, not that she minded now that three loads were swimming inside her pussy and two remained to fuck it into her. Three loads from the boys she had grown inside of her. A full cycle of her babies shooting baby batter into the pussy they were raised in.

"Oi whore…" Dicky said as he slammed his cock inside, "Next time you watch us sleep mom, don't just watch. I like a late night throat fuck and I will never say no to ramming a good slut…"

Anne gasped at his roughness, her pussy hot. "Y-yes Dicky… mommy will suck you whenever-"

She hardly got to finish before Ricky interrupted, pounding her pussy roughly. His cock got deep as he could manage. "And I want more kisses goodnight, after you've gotten a mouthful of Dicky's cum."

He received a kiss. A deep, dirty one full of passion and taste of whichever cocks she had been sucking.

"Can we call you slut around the house now?" Nicky smirked watching them make out.

"Fuck yes..."


End file.
